More Stars on the Dark Sky
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Continuacion de Diamond World. / Estados Unidos llevo a Inglaterra a Winsconsin, para ver la hermosa lluvia de meteoritos, mientras que Tony, desde las sombras, completaba su venganza.


**º Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**º Notas: **Basado en la Lluvia de Meteoritos que hubo en Winsconsin, EUA hace... como un mes mas o menos.  
**º Advertencias: **Es la continuacion de ''Diamond World'', otro fic mio xP esta es la venganza de Tony.

* * *

**More Stars on the Dark Sky**

Era una linda (y fría) noche en Wisconsin, Estados Unidos.

El héroe y su ''princesa'' Inglaterra estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, con una fogata enfrente, dándoles calor. El británico estaba cubierto con una manta verde musgo, mientras que el estadounidense llevaba una azul sobre los hombros mientras bebía lo que parecía ser café de una taza de metal.

Arthur lo miraba, recordando muchas cosas…

Pero la primera y principal el porque estaba ahí.

_Había amanecido de lo mas normal, como de costumbre, solo que en la casa de su amante norteamericano. Bajaba las escaleras, cuando noto que el extraterrestre le miraba, pero no amenazante como siempre, sino mas bien divertido. Esto le intrigo, y le pregunto que pasaba._

_-Hey, monstruo, ¿Qué me ves? –_

_-Nada… -dijo el ser verde, conteniendo la risa.- _

_Reino Unido no le dio mas tregua para hablar y se dispuso a marcharse a la cocina para tomarse un té bien caliente, lo necesitaba._

_No conto con que Tony le agarrase de la manga del pijama._

_-¿Sabes? Creo que tu relación con Alfred esta desgastada. –empieza el alíen, al escuchar la palabra ''relación'' y el nombre de la nación americana luego, se intereso un poco.-_

_-… ¿Cómo? –_

_-Si, ya sabes, que no hay mucho romance y eso. –Explicaba, gesticulando con sus largos brazos.-_

_-Ya se que no somos justamente el estereotipo romántico, monstruo, como si uno pudiese ser sensible y amoroso con la bestia esta. –Suspira el rubio.-_

_-A veces las bestias son muy buenas, tal vez solo tengas que conocerla más a fondo. –_

_Fue lo ultimo que dijo el marciano, yéndose para la parte de arriba de la casa. Arthur se quedo ahí, mudo, ¿A que se refería con conocerlo un poco más? ¡Si era la persona que mas conocía a Alfred en el mundo! Es mas, hasta sabia cuales eran los dibujos favoritos de los calzoncillos del americano, si eso no lo sabe una persona atenta, creo que ya no queda mas unión entre dos personas cuerda…_

…Pero igualmente fue ahí.

Tony le dijo que tenían que ir a ese lugar, ¿Desde cuando el extraterrestre era tan amable? Y justamente con él…

No tenia ni idea del porque estaban ahí. Además de que se le estaban congelando hasta las fosas nasales… aunque era preferible estar ahí que en su casa viendo como sus hermanos le oraban a quien sabe quien para matar (exagero, alejar) al americano de él.

-Me hace tan feliz que sugirieras venir aquí hoy, Iggy. –Rompe el hielo el de gafas.-

-¿Ah si? Bueno, disfrútalo. –fue la coherencia que se le ocurrió decir, nervioso.-

Alfred suelta una risita.

-Una doctora de la NASA me dijo que hoy, aquí en Wisconsin iba a haber una lluvia de meteoritos, y cuando sugeriste pasar un fin de semana acá… pues, no se, me alegre, ya que nunca acampamos o vamos de expedición. –

-Tienes razón, a mi me gusta acampar y todo eso. Lo hacia mucho antes, cuando era pirata, pero ahora… no, porque no tengo hombres con los cuales beber o que me obedezcan. –suspira, recordando sus viejos tiempos.-

-Pero me tienes a mí, al héroe. –Sonríe, y un diente le brilla.- Además, ¡No hables así! Diciendo ''No tengo HOMBRES etc. etc. '' Se podría malinterpretar, ¿Sabes? –

-El único tonto que lo puede malinterpretar eres tu… si te pones celoso, te advierto, que jamás me acosté con uno de mis hombres. –Le asegura, golpeando su pecho con el puño.-

-Claro… y yo tuve cien hijos con Venezuela. –Sarcasmo.-

-No bromeo y, no me importaría que tuvieras cien hijos con María, ya sabes que me gustan los niños… aunque… -se pone a pensar un poco.- Dudo de que una mujer por mas nación que sea de a luz cien hijos…

-Antes muerto que tener que hacer algo con esa… bitch bruja. –Susurra lo último, para que el otro no escuche su improperio a una dama.-

-Te escuche, no se insulta a las mujeres… por mas lo que sea. –le regaña.-

Alfred va a sentarse al lado del inglés, abrazándolo por la espalda y haciendo que este se recostara en su pecho.

-El cielo es hermoso, me recuerda mucho a ti. –Dice el de ojos azules, sin mirar fijo a su pareja.-

-¿Ah si? –Arthur levanta un poco la cabeza para mirar la expresión del americano.-

-Si, es hermoso, pero tan frio y serio que es imposible saber lo que en verdad pasa en él. Como una caja cerrada, en la que puedes esconder muchas cosas y nunca sabrás que hay ahí dentro, porque esta, precisamente cerrada. Además de que es misterioso y lleno de… no se, ¿Misterio? –Suelta una carcajada.-

El de ojos verdes se queda pensando, recostando su cabeza en la clavícula del menor.

-Así que para ti soy… una caja cerrada al mundo. –Murmura, un tanto apenado.-

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! O sea, si, pero no. –El de ojos azules lo voltea para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- No voy a negarte de que eres muy cerrado en tus cosas y se que hay muchas cosas de ti que no conozco, pero para mi estas muy bien así. –Le sonríe, pegando su frente con la del mayor.- Se que cometiste errores y pecados, muchísimos mas de los que una nación ''común'' haya hecho, se que mataste gente como si esta creciera de los arboles, también se… se que mientras los matabas te reías como un infeliz… -

-Gracias, Alfred, ¡Me siento de maravilla! –Ironizo el rubio mas claro, cruzándose de brazos.-

-No me dejas terminar, escucha lo último. –Dice con confianza.- Pero también se que debajo de esa cosa que podríamos decir es un ''manto'' de frialdad, se esconde una tierna persona, cálida y bondadosa… gruñona en fin, pero buena, que solo quiere que lo quieran por lo que es y no por algo que intenta ser. –

Inglaterra se quedo de piedra, mirando a su ex hermano.

-América… -

-Y, una cosa mas, -le interrumpe.- Yo, hace muchos años, si tu me hubieras dicho que me querías o algo así, de seguro me rio en tu cara, pero ahora… -Se inclina un poco para besarlo.- Ahora digo que si me dices que me quieres, soy capaz de llevarme bien con María… -dice sin pensarlo muy bien.-

Arthur sonríe, de una manera tierna al principio pero maliciosa después.

-Entonces, **te quiero**, mi héroe. –Pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besando sus labios, con esa sonrisa maquiavélica.-

-¡¿Eh? ¡No se supone que tenías que decirlo! ¡Arthur, no quiero llevarme bien con esa…!

Iba diciendo, cuando algo los interrumpió.

Una extensa ráfaga de luces azoto el cielo, iluminándolo por completo como si algún ángel hubiese prendido millones de velas, o estuviera jugando con fuegos artificiales.

La pareja se quedo mirando, ensimismada y ensoñada con el hermoso paisaje, todo lo que duro el hermoso espectáculo se la pasaron juntos, mirando y grabando a fuego esos hermosos recuerdos. Tomados de la mano.

-I love you, Arthur. –Le susurra en la oreja el de ojos azules.-

-I love you, too, Alfred. –Se acercan, para darse un último beso debajo de la inmensa lluvia de meteoritos.-

_No muy lejos de ahí, detrás de un árbol precisamente._

-¿Y ahora? –pregunta un alíen, parecido a Tony.-

-Ahora dejamos el collar de diamantes al lado de las cosas del fucking lamey y nos vamos a la casa, tenemos mañana y pasado para invitar a los demás… -decía Tony, con un collar de diamantes en la mano.-

-Pero… somos más de mil, dudo que entremos en la casa de tu amigo, Tony. –Le dice el amigo extraterrestre.-

-No importa, igual, va a limpiar ese fucking lamey, no nosotros. –

_A la mañana siguiente_

Arthur salió de la carpa que compartía con América. Tenia cara de no haber podido dormir mucho anoche… vaya a saber porque.

Se dispuso a calentar agua para hacer un té y… el asqueroso café del héroe. Cuando un pequeño brillo llamo su atención, proveniente de su mochila de alpinismo. Se acerco, a paso lento, y un poco asustado, quizá era algún maleficio o artefacto maléfico que pusieron sus hermanos cuando no vio lo que hacían.

De la mochila saco un hermoso collar de diamantes…

¿Qué hacia él con un collar de diamantes? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno…

Recordó lo de la anterior semana, y el nuevo planeta y la vida extraterrestre.

-¡NO EXISTEN, MALDICION! –Grito a todo pulmón, ese grito se escucho hasta en Francia.-

* * *

_En Francia_

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunta Matthew.-

-De seguro fue Angleterre que descubrió algo y se niega. –Contesta simplemente el francés, tomando de una taza de té.-

* * *

_De vuelta en Estados Unidos_

El héroe consolaba a su pareja que estaba en posición fetal, sosteniendo un collar brillante de vaya a saber donde lo saco, mientras repetía todo el tiempo…

-''No existen… no existen… no existen… no existen, los marcianos, no existen…''

* * *

¿La venganza fue rara? Si, ya lo se, en fin... Los quiero! Gracias a todos los q llegaron hasta aqui n.n Bye~


End file.
